The monomers of this invention are known compounds prepared by reacting aziridine (ethylenimine) or 2-methylaziridine (propylenimine) with ethylene oxide or propylene oxide.
Previous attempts to polymerize the N-(2-hydroxyethyl)aziridines have resulted in polymerization occurring through the aziridine ring, exclusive of the hydroxyl group. E.g., the polymerization of N-(2-hydroxyethyl)aziridine, in water, catalyzed by a Bronsted acid (e.g. HCl) resulted in the production of a polymer having the repeating unit {CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -N (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH)}. The polymer was free of any residual aziridinyl groups.